Vanilla
by strawberriesapples
Summary: An innocent Saturday afternoon at an ice cream parlor. Or so it seemed.


- Jeannie! Are you ready?

- In a second, Master!

It was a beautiful summer day and it was very hot. And it was Saturday, too. Jeannie was thrilled when her husband asked her to go to the ice-cream parlor. She had never gone to an ice-cream parlor.

She opened the bedroom door and smiled and walked towards him.

- Oh... you look beautiful, darling!

- Thank you! – she gave him a little kiss.

- Shall we go?

- Yes!

They walked to the city center. It wasn't very far, anyway. Jeannie was enchanted by the ice-cream shop. It had striped walls, a checkered floor and white furniture! The tables and the seats were red. For some reason it reminded her of her bottle.

- Oh, Master, this place is adorable!

- Hehe... are you ready to order?

- Yes! I would like a strawberry sorbet.

- Ok! A strawberry sorbet and a vanilla ice cream, please. – he said to the waiter.

- Yes, sir, right away.

They found a nice table on a corner of the shop.

- Thank you for bringing me here, Master. I love ice cream!

- My pleasure, darling. And that is just the reason why I brought you here. I know how much you love it!

- And the parlor is so beautiful! I love all the colors!

- I knew you would like it!

She was smiling radiantly. She was at a pleasant place with the man she loved, about to have her favourite dessert! It couldn't get any better than this!

The waiter brought their order and they started eating.

- Mmm, this tastes like Heaven!

- Does it? - he smiled.

- Want to try?

- Sure!

She fed him a spoonful of strawberry sorbet.

- Mmm, indeed! Very good.

She smiled and kept on eating her sorbet. Casually, she looked at her husband. He was eating his ice cream very... carefully. Slowly.

She tilted her head. This was entertaining.

He looked at her.

- Jeannie? Anything wrong, darling?

- Uh... no!

- Want a taste?

- T-Taste?

- Yes! Of mine!

- Oh! Okay!

She tasted the ice cream, staring at him.

- Do you like it?

- Mm? Oh, yes!

He smiled and kept on eating his ice cream again. And she stared. It was... interesting.

He scooped the white cream with the spoon and took it to his mouth. He closed his eyes, revelling in the taste and texture of the dessert. It was the first time she was jealous of ice cream.

He took another spoonful and, seeing that there was some ice-cream still on the spoon, he licked it.

She let out a tiny moan. The sight before her was fascinating. Her master looked like he was enjoying his dessert very much and she found it very appealing.

He did the same thing again and she looked at him fixedly. When he licked the spoon again, she too moaned again.

- Jeannie? Seriously, are you all right?

- Y-Yes, Master.

- Is your sorbet giving you a tummyache? – he smiled at her. Had he ever looked this gorgeous?

- No!

- Are you sure you're okay?

- Yes!

- Mm.

He started eating his ice cream one more time and she made sure to stare at him again. This time, he got ice cream on his fingers accidentally and licked them clean.

She made a mighty effort not to moan again.

She had left home earlier expecting to have dessert peacefully. But apparently her husband had something else on his mind! He was the one who chose the ice cream place and he was the one who was seductively using his tongue!

Oh. His tongue! That's what made her feel like she was going to boil at any minute now! That's what was so intriguing about the simple fact that he was eating ice cream!

She thought about the times she caught him using it. When he was absent-mindedly licking a toast; licking his lips, when he was deep in concentration; licking crumbs off the corners of his mouth and...

Oh, Heavens. Her. Her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her -

She let out a loud moan, which startled him. She took a quick look at herself on a mirror that was behind him: her left hand was sprawled on the table, her right one was on her chest and her hair was a mess. Eyes half-closed, teeth on lower lip and heavy breathing.

- Jeannie, what's the matter?

- Anthony, let us go home!

- What happened, darling?

- I cannot tell you now, let us go!

- Ok, let me just pay for the...

- Yes, hurry!

- Hey, calm down!

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She moaned again, quietly.

He paid for the ice cream and they left. When she was certain no one was watching them, she blinked them home.

- Jeannie, wha...

- Oh...

She hugged him tight and was close to kissing him when he suddenly said...

- Hey, what's that?

- What?

- That. – He pointed to her chest. She looked down; it was vanilla ice-cream...

- I think it is...

- Is it ice cream?

- I think so!

- Mmm. I think I'll taste it again...

And he licked that area. She let out a very loud moan, throwing her head back. He laughed mischievously against her skin and went up, kissing her neck and lips.

She broke the kiss and sighed.

- Master?... Oh...

- Yes?...

- Think of me as your vanilla ice cream...

He laughed heartily. They went to the bedroom and he shut the door.


End file.
